xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Summers II
Philip Summers II (b. September 26, 2030) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Skylark and Lily Moonstar, and the grandson of Nightwing, Phoenix and Mirage. He is a member of Generation X and the Cheyenne tribe. Philip is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Moonstar family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Philip is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Neural Arrows:'' He can focus his psionic powers into energy arrows which can stun an opponent by disrupting their central nervous system, or force them to relive a traumatic memory. *''Animal Empathy:'' Philip can achieve a telepathic rapport with higher animals including primates, members of the dog and cat families (including wolves and mountain lions, for example), and birds. He can sense their feelings, consciously perceive images in their minds, and even see through their eyes. However, since an animal's ability to conceptualize is highly limited, he is limited as to what he telepathically can learn from an animal. *''Death Sense:'' The ability to perceive and sense the coming of Death. He can perceive a "deathglow" surrounding a person who was in serious danger of dying. Moreover, Philip can perceive Death incarnate, in whatever forms it took to claim the person with the deathglow. A person surrounded by the deathglow was in danger of death, but might still be saved from dying. Nihilikinesis: Philip has the ability to remove items from existence. Philip may simply make things disappear, and also prevent energy from ever being conceived. If putting too much energy into this power, Philip can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation he can alter reverse or negative energy causing them almost infinite abilities. Nihilikinesis is one of the most dangerous and powerful superpowers in the universe. Philip’s father has forbid him to use his powers without utmost carefulness. Philip can create Ethereal blades, similar to Xemnas, which are blades of negative energy. Projection: Philip possesses the power of Projection, the extremely rare ability to manipulate reality, and has demonstrated full perfect control over it even when he was a child. As a child, he had used this ability to switch his parents' powers, as well as altering his father's power of molecular dispersion into the conjuration of fireworks and flowers. Additionally, Philip was able to summon his great-great-grandfather back to life in a corporeal form. Soon after he was born, he would use this power to set off the demonic alarm system so his family would pay attention to him. Later on, he was able to conjure a dragon out of the television, create a demonic clone of his father, and bring his toys to life. Philip has been seen using Projection to reveal several invisible enemies. *''Empathic Illusion Casting:'' With the help of his projection powers, Philip has the ability to create three-dimensional images of certain visual concepts from thoughts and emotional impressions within the minds of himself and others. Originally, Philip could only create images of the objects of other people's greatest fears. Later, he learned how to reach into another person's subconscious and project an image of the object of that person's "heart's desire." Still later, after further training, Philip learned to use his power to derive and project more specific images from another person's mind that were unrelated to such strong emotional states. Moreover, he learned how to project such images around himself and others in order to alter the appearance of himself and others. For example, once he and his cousin Perry, neither dressed impressively at the time, had to find Apollo at a stylish hotel. In order that he and Perry would look as if they belonged in the hotel, Philip made himself and Perry look like the desk clerk's mental image of the ideal wealthy guests for the hotel. Most recently, Philip learned to project three-dimensional versions of images from his own mind, such as life-size images of the New Mutants training in the use of their powers. The three-dimensional images that Philip caused to appear were similar to holograms, although they were created by psionic energy rather than by lasers, and could be seen by anyone in their vicinity. However, only the people from whom Philip derived the images would perceive them as "real," indistinguishable from the real persons or objects they portrayed. To other people, the images were recognizable as immaterial illusions. Philip could use his power to derive and project mental images on several people at once. Each "victim" would see a different image, corresponding to his or her own individual concept of the kind of image that Philip sought. If, for example, he sought to make a group of people each see the object of his or her greatest fear, probably each person in the group would see an image of a different person or thing. Probably if he caused each member of Generation X to see an image of Professor Xavier, each member would see a subtly different image, according to his or her own perception of Xavier's personality, handsomeness, and so forth. However, even though each "victim" in such a group would see only one image, Philip himself and anyone else in the vicinity would see each of the images drawn from the minds of each of the "victims." The seeming materialization of the object of his or her greatest fear of desire invariably had immediate emotional impact on the person from whom Philip had drawn the image he projected. Philip’s images dissolved and ceased to exist as soon as he ceased to maintain sufficient concentration to keep them visible. Philip’s ultimate potential was to be able to cause his three-dimensional images to become tangible entities of psionic force. Philip could also use his power to derive and project images of the objects of fear or desire from the minds of animals. The only difference was that the animal from which he derived the image would be the only being to see it. He could even use this power on fish and certain insects, although not on animals with intelligence any lower than these creatures. Philip could derive mental images of his winged horse Brightwind's objects of fear and love even if Brightwind was beyond the range of his sight, and project such images to him over a great distance. The limits of his powers with regard to Brightwind are unknown. He summoned him in the past by projecting an image of himself, whom he loved, to him, even though he was out of his range of sights. Molecular Immobilization:: (simply referred to as freezing), is the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. Originally, this power was activated by Philip by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had, but it can be noted that he was able to freeze two trucks moving on the other side of the street from his front door step, giving him a considerable range. Over time Philip was able to freeze people and objects on command. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Philip may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Philip's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Jensen is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Philip can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Philip does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Philip dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Julian possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Philip possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja Philip’s most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Philip was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of genjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Philip’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Philip is also very experienced with (?)-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest (?) jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). '''Chakra Control: Early in his training, Philip discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Most of Julian's techniques are collaboration jutsu along with his companion (?); but he's also able to make a perfect synchronization with his teammates as seen during his fight against Akatsuki where he works perfectly with Drew and Ethan. He also likes to use some ninja weapons such as military pills to increase his chakra and that of (?); smoke bombs to blind his enemy and make a precise attack. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Philip possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was about 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Philip Summers II is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Philip is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers’ ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Philip has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Wyatt) and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Wyatt Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Philip has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Philip holds black belts in several different combat styles. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with his eyes closed. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X , Philip is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Philip is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Philip is trained and excels in astral combat. Gifted Equestrian: Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Philip is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Equipment' Digivice: Philip carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Philip carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Bow: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Philip purchased an 12" stone pine wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2041. Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Native Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Moonstar family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Nihilikinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Projection Category:Zoopaths Category:Fire Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2030 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Cheyarafims Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:House of Cyclops Category:Illusion Casting Category:Healing Blood Category:Empaths Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Yin Release users